


Vanilla

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Colleagues to Lovers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Sonny gets dumped by his boyfriend for being "too vanilla." What can Rafael do to help?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Vanilla

Sonny walks into Rafael's office through the open door as the other man is packing up to leave. 

"Councillor, here's the files you needed." He says flatly, as he hands over the papers he's been carrying.

Rafael accepts them, filing them away quickly. "What, no attempt at conversation, are you feeling okay Carisi?"

Sonny shrugs defeatedly. "Me, yeah, I'm fine I guess. I got dumped last night so I'm not really feelin' it today, ya'know?" 

"I see, apologies for prying into your personal life."

"Na, it's fine, I know I'm an open book, plus it's not like I've got anyone to talk to about it anyway. Manda's at home with the girls and I know Fin's son is gay, so he'd been cool with it, but I doubt he'd wanna hear about my love life. I mean, I don't think I even know any gay men other than myself."

Rafael pauses, usually preferring to keep personal and professional separate, but shakes off his hesitation in favour of helping the younger man. "You know me."

Sonny does a double take at Rafael's confession."Oh, right, kay, I didn't know you were gay Barba."

Rafael nods, assuming as much. "Well it's not something I yell about at work, but I'm certainly not in the closet. Secrets are a dangerous luxury in our line of work." 

"Yeah, right, you can say that again." Sonny agrees.

Rafael picks up his case and moves towards the door. "Why don't you let me take you out for a drink? I'm sure you'll feel better after talking it out." 

Sonny swallows visibly, clearly still agitated. "Yeah, I'd like that, but uh, only if you're okay with it. The reason he dumped me was pretty um, not work appropriate."

Rafael looks at him questioningly, "you mean sex?"

Sonny nods defeatedly, looking away from the older man.

"Well then Sonny, I think you'd best start calling me Rafael."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walk to Rafael's choice of bar, making work related small talk until Sonny is settled at a quiet table, a beer and a stronger chaser in front of him. 

"So, tell me what happened?" Rafael asks gently.

Sonny knocks back the chaser, following it with a sip of his beer to dull the warm burn in his throat. "Well I thought we were both into it. But then he said, well um, the word vanilla was used. But like, I grew up Catholic, it was hard enough to even admit to myself that I was gay, let alone anything else. And I can't exactly google freaky sex stuff with our job." 

Rafael listens closely, before trying to console Sonny. "Yes, exploration of this sort is best done verbally with someone you trust. I'm still not sure why he didn't just tell you at the time though. I'm sure you would have noticed if he was obviously hating it!" 

Sonny nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, exactly, I don't have much experience but I can tell when someone's not into something. Plus it's not like men can fake it like women do. Also he didn't ask for anything else so I just did the basic stuff like smoothies and normal sex." 

Rafael grins slightly, "what exactly is a smoothie?"

Sonny's cheeks warm as he tries to respond. "Oh right, it's a, you know, with the mouth."

Rafael holds back a laugh before confirming, "a blow job."

Sonny nods, looking away, "yeah, that."

Rafael tries not to over think his next move as he asks, "can you say it for me?"

"What?" Sonny replies, shocked.

"Some people enjoy talking about what they're going to do to each other as part of foreplay, maybe practicing what you would be hypothetically doing will help?" 

Sonny tries to hold eye contact with the older man as he half whispers. "Um, right, okay, I want to give you a blow job."

Rafael tries to keep a grin off his face as he replies calmly. "Good, I'm sure your lips will look so pretty stretched round my thick cock." 

Sonny let's his mouth hang open, the pink flush on his cheeks darkening to a deep red.

"How did that sound?" Rafael asks knowingly, trying not to enjoy teasing the younger man too much.

"Yeah." Sonny replies,his mouth suddenly dry, "I can definitely see how that could work, you know, for two people about to um, do that." 

Rafael laughs softly, his effect on the younger man pleasing to his ego, "it's like being in court Sonny, you have to say it with confidence so the other side believes it. No hesitation allowed."

Sonny nods trying to process what's happening "Yeah, kay, I can do that."

Rafael can't resist seeing how far Sonny will go. "Good. Go on then." 

"What?"

"Do it, if I, hypothetically of course, took you back to my place right now, tell me what you would do to me." Rafael replies calmly, not breaking eye contact with the younger man.

Sonny sputters in response, "well, um, I'd…"

Rafael shakes his head. "Hesitation Sonny, now I've lost confidence that you can do anything to make me beg for more."

Sonny takes a sip of his beer, before replying honestly, "well, um, I guess, if it were you I was going home with I would, hypothetically, let you take the lead."

Rafael smiles, somehow getting the answer he didn't even know he was hoping for. "Then maybe I should tell you what I would do? I'd start with that neck of yours, it's so long and pale, I'd love to mark it up so everyone would know you were mine. Then I'd carry on down your body, undressing you slowly, leaving kisses and marks all over your skin until you were writhing beneath me, begging for me to have mercy on you and let you finish."

Sonny has no idea when he leant in close enough to feel Rafael's breath on his skin as he's lost in green eyes and whispered promises. 

He jerks back, shocked by the depth of his desire for someone who he'd only assumed was a straight colleague up until now.

"Right, yes, okay, thank you for your advice Raf-Barba, I should go now, bye." He gets up, fleeing from the scene, hoping the tent in his pants isn't making him walk oddly enough for anyone to notice.

Rafael leans back in his seat, slowly sipping his drink and muttering to himself, "interesting, very interesting."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny wakes the next morning unsatisfied and with Rafael still on his mind. A mix of professionalism and guilt hadn't allowed him to touch himself despite his bodies desperate pleas. He'd spent the night in a fitful sleep, his mind filled with images of what the broader, obviously more experienced, man could do to him. 

He picks up his phone and types out a message, realising he can't go back to work on Monday feeling like this.

***Hey Rafael, thx for last nite, was gd 2 talk stuff ovr. Let me make it up 2 you by cooking for u tonite? My place at 7. Sonny :)***

He puts his phone in his pocket, knowing Rafael would never turn down a home cooked meal, and begins writing a shopping list. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rafael wakes up naturally a few hours later. His own morals had given him no qualms over touching himself to thoughts of Sonny pliable and writhing beneath him and his sleep had been nothing but restful.

He sits up in bed, reaching for his phone, surprised but pleased about the message waiting for him. 

***sure, looking forward to it. Rafael***

He replies happily, putting the warm feeling in his chest down to burgeoning lust and nothing else.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny smiles warmly as he opens the door of his apartment to Rafael. He tries to subtly take in the other man's appearance, noticing how well his shirt both matches his eyes and shows off his biceps. 

He wonders exactly how intentional the older man's wardrobe choice is, as he cannot deny he picked his own outfit with the intention of showing off his best features. 

Rafael can't help but do some looking of his own, wondering if Sonny's choice of a Henley was deliberately designed to draw attention to his long neck. 

They sit together and eat, making easy conversation whilst deliberately avoiding work talk. Sonny blushes softly every time Rafael compliments his food, which is frequently, due to Sonny's skill in the kitchen. 

For dessert Sonny presents Rafael with a portion of tiramisu, he tries to eat his own, but just ends up moving it around the plate as his mind wonders about his next move.

"Sonny are you going to tell me what's eating you or am I going to have to guess?" 

Sonny laughs, "am I really that obvious? No, wait, don't answer that. I was just wondering what else I should know, about, um, having better sex." 

Rafael grins, Sonny's question opening the door to whatever he wants to teach him. He keeps Sonny in suspense as he continues eating his dessert, then he says, "How do you feel about rimming?" 

Sonny pulls a face, "really, is that um, hygienic?" 

"Of course, if you trust the man enough to be in bed with him, I'm sure you can trust him to be clean for you. So I'm guessing you've never done it then? Given or received?" 

Sonny shakes his head. "Nope, is it really that good?"

Rafael let's his tongue slowly lick the rest of the cream from his spoon before looking Sonny in the eyes and saying "it's very pleasurable. Both to receive and to make someone melt beneath you. You should try it."

Sonny blushes, "yeah, maybe, not sure who I'd trust enough though." 

"Sonny, I think you're smart enough to know I'm not just here for the food. Let me show you exactly how good it feels." 

Sonny let's his jaw drop but nods anyway.

Rafael smiles smugly, "don't forget what I told you yesterday Sonny, it's fun to talk about what you're going to do before you do it."

Sonny's cheeks turn crimson but he faces Rafael head on, "I want you to put your tongue in my ass, then I will do the same to you." 

Rafael nods proudly at Sonny's first attempt, before standing up, "bedroom then?"

"Yes, definitely yes." Is the only reply as Sonny moves towards the bedroom as fast as he can.

It's not a coincidence that Sonny's bedroom is tidy or that the bed has fresh sheets on it, but Rafael doesn't notice any of it, his focus completely on getting Sonny out of his clothes. 

Sonny seems to be in on the plan, stripping himself as fast as his nervous fingers will let him. 

Sonny sits on the bed in just his tented boxers and watches as Rafael strips off in front of him. 

He admires Rafael's strong body covered in dark hair, suddenly desperate to touch him as well as be touched. 

"Hands and knees." Rafael instructs firmly and Sonny climbs on the bed instantly. Rafael kneels behind him and softly strokes Sonny's back, "remember this should be fun, if it's too much, just tell me to stop and I will." 

Sonny laughs slightly, "thanks Raf, but don't worry, it's just your tongue, I'm sure I can take it."

Sonny doesn't get to see the dangerous smile that appears on Rafael's face as he instantly changes his plan, giving up on the idea of being slow and gentle with the younger man.

Rafael slides Sonny's boxes down his legs, letting him kick them off before parting his round cheeks and burying his face between them eagerly. He laps desperately at Sonny's hole pulling a cry of shocked pleasure from the younger man.

Sonny let's his arms drop, suddenly unable to hold himself up any more, he screams "yes, more, fuck!" Into the sheets, over and over like a mantra as Rafael drives him crazy with pleasure. His legs shake as his dick jerks in mid air desperate for contact. 

Rafael pulls his mouth away, grabbing the younger man by the base of his cock and squeezing to stop him cumming.

Sonny falls onto his back panting, looking up at Rafael's smug expression before he says "what the fuck was that? Is it always that good?"

Rafael just laughs as he pulls off his boxers and gets on his hands and knees next to Sonny. "Let's see shall we?" He says suggestively as he waits for Sonny to return the favour.

Sonny kneels behind Rafael, trying to focus on the task in front of him, hoping he can make Rafael feel as good as he made him feel. 

He can't resist nipping at Rafael's pert cheeks, drawing little moans of surprise from the older man. He takes a deep breath and parts the round cheeks, his cock twitching, eager to fill his tight hole. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the sensitive skin causing Rafael to shiver in anticipation. 

The tip of his tongue circles the rim and Rafael let's out a deep moan of pleasure. He'd planned to sound as enthusiastic as possible to encourage Sonny, but the younger man's natural talent had meant he didn't need to exaggerate at all. 

Sonny, spurred on by Rafael's moans, throws himself into the task enthusiastically. Any hint of nervousness dissipated by having the usually controlled lawyer a desperate mess beneath him.

Sonny pulls back, panting, his own cock eager for attention. "Rafael, can I? Let me fuck you." 

Rafael moans at the thought of Sonny buried deep inside him, "Yes, Sonny, now, I need your cock Carino."

Sonny quickly grabs a condom, sliding it on before lubing himself and Rafael up. The feel of Rafael tight around his fingers almost tips him over the edge.

"Sonny, stop teasing, cock, now." Rafael tries to demand, but ends up begging. 

Sonny groans out Rafael's name as he buries himself deep inside him. He takes a moment to let Rafael adjust, before pulling back and slamming into him, fast and deep.

Rafael yells through his pleasure in broken Spanish, knowing neither of them will last long. Sonny reaches for Rafael's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts until he feels him cry out in orgasm, as he spills across Sonny's hand. Sonny thrusts twice more before cumming hard with a shout. 

The two men collapse on the bed next to each other, both taking time to get their breath back in a relaxed silence. 

Sonny moves to the bathroom to clean up and comes back with a warm cloth for Rafael, he hands it to him and sits on the bed next to him. "Look Raf, I don't want to make this weird, but that was awesome and I'd like this not to be the only time we do, um, that. If you'd like that too?"

Rafael smiles, "honestly Sonny, how can you even think right now. But yes, I think we'll definitely be doing that again, but maybe after some sleep?"

Rafael tucks himself under the sheets and Sonny slides in next to him unsure of where to lay. Rafael smiles at him, before placing the younger man's arm around him so they can cuddle. 

They both smile internally at how well they fit together as they fall asleep wrapped up in each other.


End file.
